Fatherly Advice
by Kristen3
Summary: David comes home from college unexpectedly to see his parents and to ask them about a subject they both know all too well. Was intended as a one-shot. Gift for Pat (Pat2Trivia4Me).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Pat ( **Pat2Trivia4Me** ), whose recent story "Falling Softly Through the Seattle Rain" planted the seed for this. It was intended as a one-shot, but the story had other ideas! I'll try to have Ch. 2 up ASAP. :)

David knocked on his parents' door. He could hardly wait to see their faces. They had no idea he was here. He was supposed to be back East, following his uncle's footsteps at Harvard. Despite his busy schedule, he'd managed to fly home for a weekend at the last moment.

"David!" Daphne exclaimed when she opened the door. She hugged her son tightly. "What are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

David laughed, seeing the surprise on her face. "Yeah, Mom, everything's great. I just needed to come back to see you and Dad for a bit. It's no big deal."

"Well, you could've called," Daphne said. "Harvard does have phones, right?"

"Yes, Mom. It's not like the Dark Ages. But I wanted to surprise you guys. You didn't have plans for this weekend, did you?"

"Well, your father's got opera tickets, but I think he can skip that for you," Daphne said. "Heaven knows I wouldn't mind staying home."

"I'd hate to put Dad out. But maybe I could give you a break." He grinned, knowing his mother had never shared his and his father's passion for opera.

"That would be lovely. Now, come in. I can't believe you're here. Your father's going to be so thrilled!"

David didn't know quite what to say. This visit wasn't just a social call. He'd come here primarily to talk with his father, but now that he thought about it, it wouldn't be a bad idea to hear his mother's perspective as well.

"Well, I know me cooking's not the world's greatest, but I'm sure it's better than whatever they're feeding you at school. Can I make you something?"

Even now that he was grown and living three thousand miles away, his mother was still treating him like her little boy. Some things never changed. "Sure," David said, knowing there was no point in arguing.

Daphne led her son by the hand into the kitchen. She could still hardly believe he was here. In no time, she had him sitting at the kitchen table, and was making his favorite meals. Once he was eating, she turned to him, smiling. "So, how is school going? Are you making any new friends?"

David knew by the look on his mother's face that she wasn't really asking about friends; she was asking about _girlfriends_. "Mom….guys don't usually discuss that stuff with their mothers!"

The way David was blushing reminded Daphne of the way Niles used to look when she'd caught him staring, or daydreaming during a conversation. "All right. Sorry for going all 'Mom' on you. It's just that I miss you."

David had to admit, he'd missed her, too. Even though he loved school, nothing beat being back home. Once more, he remembered why he'd come here. "When's Dad getting home?"

"I think he said he had a light day today. Should be here soon."

"Good. I wanted to talk to him about something. Actually to both of you."

Daphne wanted to pry, but she thought better of it. David was a grown man now. He would tell them what was on his mind when he was ready.

Just then, the door opened, and Daphne felt her pulse suddenly quicken. Niles was home. She was always glad to see him, but she could hardly wait for him to see that David was here.

"Daphne, my love?"

Looking at David, Daphne answered, "We're in here."

Niles entered the room. "Oh, did you finally manage to get together with Roz?" But his jaw dropped when he saw not his brother's former producer, but his son. "David. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

David shrugged. "I just wanted to come see you guys. Hope you don't mind." Before Niles could say that he didn't mind in the least, David had walked over, wrapping his father in a tight embrace.

"It's good to see you, son." Niles could vividly recall the days when David was young, and he'd greet his father with a hug just like this. So many years had passed, but one thing remained the same: the love Niles felt for his only son.


	2. Chapter 2

Once David was all settled in, the three Cranes sat in the living room. Daphne could hold her curiosity no longer. "Well, David, you said you wanted to talk to us. As your uncle used to say, 'We're listening.'"

Niles looked at Daphne. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that they were here, together, and that they had a son. No father could ever be prouder of his son's achievements. "Yes, David, whatever's on your mind, you can tell us."

"OK. I didn't really expect this to be such a big deal, but here goes. Remember when you asked me earlier if I've made friends?"

Daphne nodded. A small nudge from her psychic powers told her where this conversation might be heading.

"I joined a study group for my advanced math class. We've all gotten to be pretty good friends, since we hang out so much to get ready for tests and stuff. And there's this one girl…."

"I knew it!" Daphne exclaimed.

"My love, we mustn't get too excited. Just because David's met a girl doesn't mean he's going to get married." Niles couldn't help smiling at his wife's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, Mom. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. First I have to get her to go out with me. I mean, we've hung out one-on-one, and we get along great, but I have a feeling she sees me as a friend, or a brother. I don't know what to do. Do I make a move, or just wait and see?"

"Well, David, if you came to us for advice, you had to have some idea what our position would be," Niles said. "I mean, you've heard Mom and me talk about our experience enough."

"Yeah," David agreed. "But also I remember you telling me how you kept waiting, because you didn't want to lose Mom completely. That's what I'm worried about. I could mess this whole thing up!"

"I see your point, David. I spent a lot of years in the exact position you're in now. But if you think there's even a chance she might feel the same way, I say go for it. I had to take a risk, and if I hadn't done that, you might not be here!"

Daphne could see on her son's face that he wasn't sure his father was right. "David, take it from a girl's perspective. It's no picnic being on the other side. When your father finally took his chance, I was literally hours away from walking down the aisle with someone else. It wasn't that I didn't love him. The kiss we shared on that balcony made that perfectly clear." She smiled over at her husband, knowing they were both recalling that fateful night.

David waited, wondering if his mother was going to say something more. He'd heard this story before, of course, but he didn't really know all the details. He was glad his parents now trusted him to understand it all.

"All of my family was here from England. The man I was marrying was a very good man, someone I knew could give me a very nice life. But still, your father was in my heart. In the end, I just couldn't ignore the feelings I had. And I think that's what you should do, too. Listen to your heart. That's what it's for."

David thought about what his parents were saying. All his life, he'd known one thing: his parents were deeply in love. When he was younger, he thought that was how all parents were. But as he got older, he saw that many of his friends had parents who were divorced, or who fought constantly. A love like they had was something very rare indeed. It hadn't come easily for either of them, but now, here they were, happier than ever. If anyone would know how to make a relationship work, it would be them. _Maybe…_ , he thought. Suddenly, he could hardly wait to be back in Boston again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thanks once again to Pat, who helped provide me w/ inspiration to get past a bit of writers' block! :)

David had enjoyed his time in Seattle. His parents had made him feel so much better about his situation. He was still nervous, of course, but he knew now that he couldn't miss this chance. His father had made that perfectly clear. When they went to the opera together, his father had told him even more stories about those years when his mother had no clue how her boss' brother felt. David didn't want to spend seven years wondering 'what if?' like his father had.

As soon as David was back at school, he knew he needed to make his move fast. It was another thing he'd learned from his father. His parents would have gotten together a lot sooner if his father hadn't allowed himself to overthink so much. He began to think of ways he could ask Emily on a date, without it seeming too much like a date. The thought of asking her out scared him to death, but he took a deep breath. Suddenly, an idea hit him, and it seemed like the most obvious thing in the world. A movie! It was perfect. All he had to do was call and ask her.

First, he looked up movies online and found a couple possibilities. Movies that were romantic, but not _too_ romantic. Then, he looked at the phone, trying to work up the courage to dial. His father's advice played in his mind, but still his nerves would not allow him to pick up the phone. Suddenly, another voice came into his head. His grandfather's. David could recall hearing the story of how his grandfather went to work on his police beat one day, only to end up in a robbery that cost him both his police career and his independence all at once. Things could happen in an instant. What that thought firmly in his head, he finally picked up the phone.

The next several days were a blur. It was hard to concentrate in his classes, because thoughts of Emily and their impending date kept interrupting. It was a symptom of love, one which his father had warned him about. _This is what Dad must have felt...how did he manage for seven years_?!

Fortunately, David was a hardworking kid, not unlike his father when it came to school. His habit of daydreaming made studying a bit more difficult, but he managed to not allow it to compromise his grades. The day of their date arrived, and David found that there were suddenly butterflies in his stomach. His hands were sweaty. Was he getting sick, _now_?! A thermometer told him that there was no fever. But still, could he go on his date feeling this way?

There was only one solution David could think of. He picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. "Dad?"

"Your mother and I have been thinking about you all week. But we decided not to bother you too much. How are things going?"

"Well, your advice worked. Emily and I are going to a movie in a couple of hours. But my hands are sweating so bad, Dad. And I'm shaking like crazy, too. What am I supposed to do?!"

"Calm down, David. Believe it or not, what you're feeling now is completely normal. The first time I tried to ask your mother on a date, I nearly fainted. I couldn't even do it right. But your mother, being the saint she is, came over anyway. We ended up having a lovely time that night. I've always considered it our first 'date' even though it was several years before we officially got together."

"So, you're telling me to just relax, and these feelings will just go away?" David asked, incredulous.

"Yes. I promise. You and Emily are friends, right? That's just how your mother and I were that night. Once I reminded myself of that, it was a piece of cake. Trust me. Once she sees how charming you are, everything will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You're a Crane; that's how," Niles said. "Good luck, son. I love you."

David could tell this was his father's way of saying goodbye. He would gladly have stayed on the phone for hours, hearing every detail of his parents' courtship. But David knew his father was a busy man. "Thanks, Dad. For everything. I love you, too."

As David hung up the phone, his nerves felt much better. His father had managed to win over the only woman he'd ever truly loved. That had to count for something. Someday, maybe this would be the story he would be sharing with his own son.

 **The End**


End file.
